Damn Cellphones To Hell
by Cour des Miracles
Summary: Just for fun. AU Sakura-centric! 'What is it? Like some sort of ask Sakura day? I’m trying to study dammit' Because we all hate being bothered in the middle of a moment. Small bit of SASUSAKU .. T 4 Language


**Hey, I hope you guys like this. It was a spur of the moment thing and it's not very good, but I felt the need to write is as an apology. Please read the author's note at the end.**

**Don't Own Naruto.**

-x-x-x-x-

Damn Cellphones to Hell

-x-x-x-x-

**So what?**

**I'm still a rockstar**

**I got my rock moves**

**I don't need you!**

_Damn cellphoned to HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"This better be important!"

"I swear Sak. It is."

...

...

...

...

"What is it Ino?!?!"

"Do I look better in blue, or purple?"

"I don't know . . . "

"Sakura!"

"Blue, it brings out your eyes and makes them pop."

"Thanks Saks! Bye."

"Yeah."

...

...

...

...

**So what?**

**I'm still a rockstar**

**I got my rock moves**

**I don't–**

"Ugh. What?"

"Saku-chan . . . ?"

"Yes TenTen."

"Do you remember a time when I was like, drunk, like ssssuuuuppperrr wasted?"

"My birthday two months ago."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

...

...

...

**So what?**

**I'm still a rockstar**

**I got my–**

"What?!"

"Sakura-chaaann!"

"Yeeeeesssss."

"Ewwww, you sound like Snake-sensei! You know, the whole that teaches Anatomy?"

"Yes I know. I'm in his class stupid. Now what do you want?"

"Do you want to go get ramen with me?"

"No, Naruto. I do not want to go get ramen with you. Goodbye."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Finally some peace and-FUCK THE WORLD!_

**So what?**

**I'm still– **

"Speak. Now!"

"S-s-sakura, I-I-I–"

"Take a deep breath."

"I am going to get ramen with Naruto." You could practically hear the blush.

"That's great Hinata. I'd love to talk, but I'm trying to study."

"Sorry, but I wanted to know; what should I wear?"

"Your long white gypsy skirt with a lavender tank-top and a jean jacket."

"Do you think that'll look good?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

...

...

...

...

**So–**

"Hello." Sharp and mean, just as intended.

"Yawn."

"I swear, if you don't start talking Shikamaru, I'm going to castrate you in your sleep and feed your balls to a beaver while you watch withering in pain."

"Okay, okay. Where do you think Ino would like to go?"

"Pack a picnic, take her to your hill and when you decide to leave, take her for a walk on the beach, try to get as close to sunset as you can."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem."

...

...

...

...

...

_What is it? Like some sort of ask Sakura day? I'm trying to study dammit!_

Our favourite little med student was in her apartment trying to study for her Anatomy final. She had only gotten an 87 on her midterm and her parents were threatening to pull her out of university if her grades didn't improve. It might've been under her 95 average but it was still the highest mark in the class, but at least 20 percent! Her parents had always been like that, they had always expected three things of their daughter:

1) She'd better be a genius. After kindergarten, if she'd gotten any lower then an A, she was grounded for a week. After fourth grade, it was straight A+s if she wanted to be able to go anywhere for that month. But it was expected, her mother was a lawyer, and an amazing one at that, she's never lost a case. And her father, the world renowned scientist, the leader of the top medical research lab in the world. And her Aunt Tsunade, one of the best doctors in the world. And her Uncle Dan, the one right next to Tsunade. Not to mention her other aunts and uncles and cousins: archeologists, historians, writers, surgeons, professors, government people, business people, psychiatrists and the list goes on and on. She was the youngest, and all the pressure was on her.

2) She'd better be pretty. Nothing worse then having a person always in the spotlight, who was unbelievably ugly. She guessed that one was fairly easy, no one in her family was particularly ugly, and neither was she. This one was by far the easiest, compared to the last, this was like using an axe to cut through butter.

And last but not least . . . actually this one was the most important one . . .

3) She'd better marry into a nice family, rich and intelligent, with ancestral lines that went back as far as hers did. And her parents and the rest of her family had already chosen the perfect candidate. The youngest son of a family very close to her own. A member of a family whose wealth rivalled her own. Someone who had been a close friend of hers since before she was force to get As. Someone who was a friend to all her friends. Yup, you guessed it, her family wanted to her to marry Uchiha Sasuke.

Well, first two down, one to go.

She closed her Anatomy textbook and turned her swivel chair to face her couch. She was so pissed off right now at her friends that she couldn't even study. She ran both her hands through her long pale pink hair and her hand caught. She pulled it carefully out of her hair, doing her best not to pull to hard on her hair and yank it out. She looked at her hand. It looked to weird, so foreign against her pale skin. The white gold band with the huge diamond on it. It weighed her hand down, it was so damn heavy!

Uchiha Sasuke was a supposed genius . . . And he couldn't even think of practicality when picking out a fucking engagement ring?! Some genius, couldn't even consider his fiancee's strength while choosing a simple piece of jewellery.

The apartment door opened and slammed shut with a resounding bang. Uchiha Sasuke, unpractical and loves to make an entrance.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," she called casually. She heard jingling as he hung up his keys. Uchiha Sasuke, unpractical, loves to make an entrance and neat-freak. Man, would he love the surprise Sakura had for him.

"He-What the fuck did you do to the living room?!" usually, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't say much, he'd grunt or keep his words to a minimal. "I just cleaned it!"

"I was studying," she looked from his face to the piles of paper, pens, pencils and books strewn across every available surface.

"You better be–" he began but she cut him off, standing up.

"Nuh-uh, you want it clean you do it yourself, I'm perfectly fine living with this," she gave him a peck on the cheek and went to the kitchen to grab an apple and bite into it. "Eek!" she squeaked when arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes," she turned. "It is."

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to make you clean it," his smirk grew wider with every word.

"I don't think you have the guts," she looked up, straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure? You can still take that back," he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yes I'm–Mmgf."

And he kissed her. The jerk kissed her when she was in the middle of a sentence! Uchiha Sasuke, unpractical, loves to make an entrance, neat-freak and amazing kisser.

Just when it started to heat up . . .

**So what?**

**I'm still a rockstar**

**I got my rock moves**

**I don't need you!**

"What?!"

"Hey Sak."

"Kiba, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Well, I was . . . Uhh . . . Would you like to do something, sometime?"

"Uhh . . . Kiba, I thought you heard. I'm– Sasuke!"

"She's engaged bud, stay away. As far as you can, or else," Sasuke said into Sakura's cherry red phone and hung up.

"Sasuke! That was mean!"

"Yeah, well, he asked for it."

"No, he didn't. He asked me to go out with him."

"Exactly."

"You're a freaking re–Mmgf."

-x-x-x-x-

**Short, I know, but it was meant to be. It's sort of an apology because I'm discontinuing my story 'Konoha Anime Con 2008' due to lack of interest and time. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed it, but I'm done withit, I have no ideas left, I'll probably get back to it and repost it and continue in the summer, that's why I'm not going to delete it.**

**I'm rewriting Sands of Time for anyone who'd like to know. It should be reposted by summer! Maybe even Spring Break if I'm lucky. **

**Besides that you won't see much of me writing wise. You might see a few one-shots or short stories, like under five chapters that I'll post, but that's gonna be it.**

**To everyone who's waiting for the follow-up story to Every Night, it's done and posted!**

**Arigatou! And gomen for the discontinuation and the rewrite!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Teiana-chan **


End file.
